A Safe Love
by Aurora Caelestis
Summary: Luego se hacer el amor, Harry ha tenido todo el verano para pensar que siente por su amiga. No solo definirá sus sentimientos, si no que se dará cuenta de que los brazos de la chica es el único refugio donde quiere estar. Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Advertencia antes de leer este fic, lean SAFE y SAFE HAVEN.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto "_**Aniversario**_" del foro "_**La Sala de los Menesteres**_".

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta es la** tercera parte **de los fics _**SAFE y SAFE HAVEN**_**. **

**NOTA DEL FIC:** La temática de este reto es la conmemoración a los dos años que cumplirá el foro el próximo 11 de febrero. El fic debe ser un one-shot que tenga como temática central la Sala de los Menesteres y debe tener un mínimo de 100 palabras y un máximo de 1000.

Cuando se me ocurrió este fic para la conmemoración del foro, pensé en hacerlo en 1,000 palabras exactas, pero dado como el fic se fue desarrollando término siendo más de 1,000 palabras. Así que he decidido dividirlo en tres partes. Serán tres fic con la misma pareja y la misma historia (una trilogía). Cada uno de los fic es un one-shot como estipula las reglas del reto. Cada uno tiene un título diferente y será la continuidad del primer fic.

**AGRADECIMIENTO:** Quiero agradecer a **Luna Lúnatica** por el betear mi historia y ser mi _beta oficial_. Gracias por todos tus consejos y sugerencias.

**Luego de TODAS las notas aclaratorias por haber les dejo con el fic.**

* * *

**A SAFE LOVE **

* * *

Harry despertó esa mañana con la sensación de haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos y miró a cierta chica rubia abrazada a él.

Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No se arrepentía de nada. Aunque no tenía claro lo que sentía, ella lo hacía sentir tranquilo. En paz consigo mismo. A salvo.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado que ella había despertado. Lo observaba con la palma sobre su mejilla.

—Buenos días–dijo tomándola por la nuca acercándola para besarla.

La estrechó más, rodando y poniéndola debajo de él. Esa mañana volvieron a hacer el amor. Cuando terminaron se vistieron. Llegando a la puerta, Harry la agarró del brazo y la acerco a él.

—Quiero que me digas si Cho o cualquiera de tu casa vuelve a molestarte—le dijo serio.

Luna sonrió y asintió. Harry volvió a darle un último beso antes de salir de la Sala.

* * *

Durante el verano solo había pensado en Luna. Se había dado cuenta que si no lo había estado antes, esa noche se había enamorado de ella. Con ella había encontrado un refugio y la había extrañado mucho.

En la cena había estado pendiente de ella. La había visto sentarse sola marginada y eso lo había puesto furioso.

—Así que ya te diste cuenta de lo especial que es—dijo Ginny a su lado.

Harry se giró sorprendido. Ginny soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo…?

—Solo un ciego como tú no se daría de cuenta de lo especial que es y mucho menos de sus sentimientos—decía sonriendo.

—Ginny…

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy feliz por los dos, Harry. Creo que ese amor platónico que he tenido contigo desde que te conocí, ya ha quedado en el pasado.

Harry sonrió.

—No dejes que la lastimen—le dijo seria.

Harry también se puso serio.

—No te preocupes, yo la mantendré a salvo.

Ginny volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Era tarde y se encontraba en su cama mirando el techo. No podía dormir. Se preguntaba si ella estaría en la sala. Esperaba que sí. Se levantó de la cama, tomó su capa de invisibilidad y se fue camino a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba entreabierta igual que aquella noche. Entró y lo primero que sintió fue un olor a vainilla y canela. Sonrió. Ella estaba allí. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama. Ella estaba dormida. Se quitó la capa y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Acarició su brazo y ella despertó azorada.

—Hola, preciosa—dijo sonriendo.

Luna le devolvió la sonrisa levantándose y sentándose a horcajadas en las piernas de Harry.

—Esperaba que vini…—decía Luna antes de que Harry la besara apasionadamente.

Sus cuerpos volvieron a encontrarse e hicieron el amor. Solo que esta vez Harry estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. La amaba. Y esa noche, por primera vez, desde la última vez que estuvo en la Sala, había dormido placenteramente en sus brazos. A salvo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó solo. En la mesa de noche había una nota.

_Harry:_

_No sé cómo llamar lo que tenemos. ¿Una relación? Bueno, una relación secreta. No quiero que te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie. _

_Me fui a desayunar. No quise despertarte, parecía que necesitabas dormir._

_Cuidado con los **Torposoplos**, suelen confundir a la gente._

_Luna._

Harry se hubiera reído de los malditos bichos raros esos, sino fuera porque estaba molesto.

—Pero, ¿quién le dijo que nuestra relación era secreta? Por mí que se entere hasta el papa—decía mientras se ponía de pie, se vestía y salía de sala para buscarla.

* * *

Iba caminando con Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Ron hacia la Sala de los Menesteres para una de las reuniones del ED. Esperaba que ella estuviera allí, porque tendría una conversación seria con ella. No la había visto en todo el día y necesitaba aclarar la situación de "_su relación secreta_".

Cuando llegaron nadie se había fijado que habían entrado. Lo primero que Harry vio fue a Luna y lo que vio en su mirada heló su sangre. Estaba triste.

—Harry no se fijaría en una loca insignificante como tú—decía Cho.

Harry vio como ella soportaba estoicamente las burlas de los demás, pero eso era algo que no iba a tolerar.

Los miembros del ED vieron como Harry se acercaba a Luna, tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y la besaba. Miraban asombrados a la pareja besándose, en especial Cho. Las únicas que sonreían y compartían una mirada de complicidad eran Hermione y Ginny.

Harry pasó su brazo por la cintura de Luna acercándola más a él y profundizó el beso. Había un silencio sepulcral. Cuando se separaron, Luna lo miraba con los ojos abiertos asombrada.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó en tono dulce.

Luna asintió.

—¿Qué hiciste? Todos nos están mirando—dijo Luna seria, algo poco habitual en ella.

Harry miró hacia todos lados y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Pues que tomen una fotografía. Es más duradera—dijo en un tono helado que sorprendió a todos e hizo que Ginny soltara una carcajada.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Dije que te mantendría a salvo, ¿no es así?

Luna asintió.

—Pero a mí no me impo...

—Pero a mí si—dijo serio interrumpiéndola.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres saber porqué lo hago?—Luna asintió. Harry la estrechó más—. Porque te amo—dijo para volver a besarla.

Los miembros del ED no sabían qué les sorprendía más. Si el hecho de que Harry Potter hubiera besado a Lunática Lovegood; o que le haya declarado su amor en público; o el hecho de que La Sala de los Menesteres cambiaba su techo por uno lleno de fuegos artificiales. Porque su magia había ayudado a dos corazones puros y solitarios a encontrar la paz, el amor y la seguridad que tanto necesitaban.

Un lugar dónde estar **_a salvo_**.

Un lugar dónde **_refugiarse_**.

**_Un amor seguro_**.

* * *

**NOTA FINAL DE LA AUTORA:** No me ha quedado como hubiera querido, pero con eso de que tengo las palabras contadas me he vuelto loca. Tuve que editar casi 1,000 palabras. Me hubiera gustado hacer un long fic con esta idea, pero que rayos, la había utilizado para el reto. Espero que les guste. Casi me he arrancado el cabello.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
